


Adrenaline Rush

by disappointingcroissant



Series: Untitled [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, I guess it has a plot now, IntoIt!Lena, Porn with Feelings, Smut, SuperCorp, Top!Kara, meant for it to be a lil rough, turned into tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: Kara is worked up over Lena constantly flirting with her so she does something about it.Or,"Kara comes in all hot breaking walls and shit then turns into a giddy lovestruck mess then gets all hot again." - lycanhoodOr,The one shot that evolved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lycanhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/gifts), [yesverygoodallright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesverygoodallright/gifts).



> So, I started this forever ago when I felt there was a lack of Kara being.... dominant. I mean she probably always has way too much energy built up needing expending ya know? Then you all distracted me with fics of her doing just that so I never finished this. I came back to it after lycanhood encouraged me on my last fic to write another (thanks dude). Then, somehow this turned super sweet? and tender? I really don't know... I guess I'm a sucker for tender.
> 
> also shout out to yesverygoodallright for supplying us with consistent smut. While you may be one of those who distracted me from writing, you also impressed me enough with the volume of stories you write that it kicked my butt into gear.
> 
> Usual warning about typos blahblah you get it...
> 
> Let me know if I'm missing any important tags!  
> [@disappointingcroissant ](http://disappointingcroissant.tumblr.com/)

Adrenaline pumped through her veins. This never happens. They got away, how did the bad guys get away? She’s Supergirl for Rao’s sake! Catching bad guys is all she does!

It’s not really a question; she knows why. It’s the reason she’s out here trying to let off steam in the first place. She had visited Lena as Kara earlier in the day. She can’t even remember the lame reason she used to interrupt the busy CEO’s day, that detail lost to the energy that now radiates from her chest. What isn’t lost is the feel of Lena’s hand on her knee. 

Kara could never tell if the touches were just innocent friendship. She only knew they had been increasing in frequency; along with the winks and the mischievously sexy smirks that left Kara gaping like a fish or awkwardly laughing at the ground. She was over it!

Kara wants to blame it on her super senses, this intense reaction her body has to Lena’s touch, but she knows it’s a flimsy excuse. She touches people all the time and never feels this way.

So here she finds herself, pacing, the adrenaline showing no signs of letting up. She could fly a lap or 48364 around the world. Or, she could try and find Alex and have her talk her down, but Alex will be mad she was out alone with no back up, no comms. Besides, she can’t exactly explain why she’s this wound up, and talking is the last thing she wants to do. 

She’s already in the air before she realizes she’s made a decision. She’s already at Lena’s apartment balcony before she’s confronted what that decision is. And, she’s already knocking on the glass door, not paying attention to the force she uses as it rattles under her knuckles, before she questions if this is a good idea or not. 

And Lena, Lena is already aware of her presence at her door, face scrunched in confusion, before she has time to realize she’s here as Supergirl, not Kara. And, Lena has definitely not been flirting with Supergirl.

 _What._

_The._

Lena’s hand is reaching for the handle, opening the door and Kara has absolutely no plan. The adrenaline is still there overriding all reason. The door is open and Lena has to take a step back, as if she can feel the energy coming off the figure in front of her.

Lena takes in the sight: the broken tiles of her balcony where Supergirl must’ve landed a little forcefully, the opposing expressions flitting across the hero’s face; caught and wild, sure and questioning. Muscular shoulders tense, and her chest heaves with labored breaths; that symbol rising and falling with the movement. 

Hesitantly, “Supergirl, is everything alright?” 

Kara surges forward, pinning Lena to the nearest wall with her body; thighs, hips, chests pressed against each other. She has her hands splayed on the wall on either side of Lena’s head. Her forehead falls to Lena’s shoulder, chest still heaving, eyes shut. Fighting an inner battle and obviously losing as her hands form fists against the wall pushing into plaster. She has absolutely no idea how she got here, and what Lena must be thinking. 

_Lena. Oh Rao, she must be terrified what in the universe…_

Kara goes to pull away, wanting to explain though words still feel far off. 

She stills when she feels Lena’s hands on her waist, squeezing, asking Supergirl to stay.

“Lena…” Why does it sound like she’s begging?

“Kara,” she breathes her name and Kara freezes, looks up into deep dark eyes, watches as Lena searches her face, “I…”

She knows. But, how? 

Does it matter how she knows?

Kara decides to continue with the theme of the night and leaves reason behind. Relaxing her hands to cup Lena’s face, she dips her head to meet Lena’s parted lips with her own. 

Lena sighs into the kiss, like she’s been waiting for this. That thought spurs Kara on, her right hand sliding into Lena’s hair gently grabbing a handful and tugging to open Lena up to her. Lena gasps at the action. Kara takes advantage and licks in to massage Lena’s tongue with her own; both moaning at the contact.

This isn’t how Lena pictured Kara to be, but she can’t think about it too long. She gets lost in the kiss as Kara’s hands travel down her neck, fingertips playing across her collarbones, grazing past her breasts. Lena’s hips rock forward and without warning Kara has both her hands behind Lena’s thighs, lifting. 

Lena gives a breathless yelp as her legs automatically wrap around Kara's waist, her arms drape over shoulders, and her fingers tangle in hair. Kara carries her to the bedroom; directions mumbled into lips. 

Lena bites her lower lip, sucks it gently into her mouth. Kara growls and presses Lena against the next available wall; the kiss broken by the force of it. “Careful, we might not make it to the bedroom if you keep that up,” is breathed against Lena’s neck.

"And that's a problem because?"

Kara bites down where Lena’s neck meets her shoulder, sucking at the same spot, intent on marking her. She smirks when Lena continues her directions, sounding desperate. 

The way Kara lays her down onto the bed so gently, controlled, steady, is the opposite of how things have been going up until this point. It makes her feel light, safe, wanted. The energy is shifting from a lust-filled craze to something more tender. Something inside Lena tightens at the idea.

Kara senses it, and pulls back to look in Lena’s eyes. “You okay?”

Lena just nods, breaking eye contact to gather Kara’s hair up and place it over one shoulder.

It’s an unexpectedly affectionate gesture that has Kara dipping her head down to kiss Lena’s temple. She feels Lena relax under her.

Satisfied that Lena is indeed okay, Kara get's up with a “One sec.” In the blink of an eye she’s off the bed, throwing off her boots, stripping her suit to the floor, and returning on top of Lena. Lena laughs and strokes her hands through Kara’s hair pulling her back down to kiss her, slower now, hands traveling down to settle on her biceps, “Maybe you can help me with mine?” is whispered against lips. 

Kara moves to allow Lena to sit up and raise her hands. She’s surprised to feel her hands tremble a little as they reach for the hem of Lena’s sleep shirt. She slowly lifts the shirt, eyes drinking in the newly exposed skin. Tossing Lena’s top to the ground she hooks her fingers in the hem of her pants and underwear, pulling down and shuffling backwards to the foot of the bed until Lena’s legs are freed. 

Lena is pleased to see Kara’s eyes can’t pick a place to focus on, eyes dilated with lust. 

Kara crawls over her and wastes no time in crashing their mouths together, settling between Lena’s legs so every bit of skin that can touch, is. She rocks her hips into Lena who answers in kind; gasping into the kiss as her body chases Kara’s. Lena’s hands grasp Kara’s hips, pulling, urging Kara on, enjoying the friction, creating a rhythm. 

“Kara…” Lena pants.

Kara swallows the rest of her sentence, flicking her tongue to lick the roof of Lena’s mouth causing Lena to let out the most delicious sound. Kara lifts her hips, ignoring the whine she receives, so that her hand can skate down Lena’s soft abs, fingers dipping down to explore, separating wet lips so she can massage every inch of silk skin she finds.

Kara breaks the kiss to inhale sharply, stunned by how good Lena feels, how wet she is. For her.

She rests her forehead on Lena’s, eyes closed, intent on taking in this moment while she lazily traces shapes against Lena. She can hear Lena’s heart beating wildly, feel her breath puff across her cheek, and smell her arousal. She melts at that whimper, and those tilted hips silently asking Kara to touch her where she needs to be touched. 

Lena scratches down Kara’s back. She would be delighted by the shiver she receives in return, but there is no awareness of anything but the coiling pleasure between her legs. 

Kara sinks two fingers slowly into Lena until she is buried to the knuckle, pausing to allow Lena to adjust to the feel. She moves her lips to graze down Lena’s neck, leaving light kisses as she lowers her hips behind her hand to push her that tiny bit deeper, causing Lena to wrap her legs around her, hooking at the ankles, drawing her closer.

Kara shifts back onto her knees, shivering again at the feel of their nipples brushing. She circles her thumb over Lena’s clit lightly, increasing pressure each time.

“Yes! Fuck…. Kara…” Lena’s hips push up for more. 

She hasn’t moved her fingers inside Lena except for the movement caused by Lena’s steady rocking. She can feel Lena begin to pulse around her and for the first time she worries about hurting Lena; thinks she could have already she's felt so out of control. Her hyper aware senses work against her, overwhelming. Lena must sense her mental withdrawal because she feels hands on her cheeks, thumbs wiping across cheekbones, eyes connecting in an intense gaze. Bodies slow, no movement but their breathing.

Lena’s hands brush back through Kara’s hair and pull gently, guiding Kara’s lips back down to her own, feeling a release of breath against her lips before they connect. Lena tries to convey her trust with the kiss, rocks her hips up to let Kara know, whatever it is, it’s okay.

Kara moans at the action. Giving up on thought and trusting herself she moves her fingers again so they meet Lena’s hips; slow and deep. Kara’s thumb restarts a similar circular rhythm on her clit that has Lena throwing her head back onto the pillows, eyes shut and mouth open, gasping at the rush of sensations. 

Kara pulls back, to sit up on her knees between Lena’s legs, so she can see Lena come undone. Without thinking Lena pulls her knees up, feet flat on the bed, opening herself up more to Kara. The scene below her makes Kara breathless and stunned. She glides easily against Lena, hears her hitched breath, feels her walls clench around her fingers, and watches her neck strain and hands grip the sheets. She thinks she could come from this sight alone; definitely feels how wet it’s making her. 

Her thrusts have slowed, shallow movements still deep inside Lena, fingers curling slightly. Most of her focus is on Lena’s clit, speed and pressure gradually increasing until Lena pants, “There… there… o-oh, my God!” and Kara obeys. Lena falls over the edge back arched, and collapses back to the bed, thighs squeezing together to keep Kara where she is. Only when she relaxes does Kara pull out and climb up the bed to fall beside her as she recovers. 

Lena peeks out from under the forearm draped across her face with a smirk that turns into a laugh.

It’s infectious and Kara has her own smile spread across her face, “What?”

“Oh, just…” Lena’s eyes scan her body, “Not how I saw my night going.”

“Yeeeeaaaah. I didn’t exactly plan this either.” Kara flops onto her back so that she’s staring at the ceiling instead of Lena’s piercing eyes, “But, I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about it, haven’t been thinking about it. Not exactly how I saw it happening though…”

“And,” Lena scoots closer to Kara propping herself up on her elbow, hand coming out to trace patterns on her stomach, “how exactly did you see this happening?”

“Hah, oh Rao, did I say that? Um…” Kara takes a second then finally turns to look at Lena again.

“Um, well, you know I - Kara Danvers me, would ask you out. Or, you know maybe I’d invite you over for a movie night, to avoid the paparazzi that follows you around.” She smiles at the ceiling again, and finds Lena’s hand on her stomach to take it in her own, lightly playing with her fingers, “To be honest I wasn’t socialized to be romantic so I’d probably fumble through giving you flowers, and trust me you do not want me making you dinner, so I’d get take-out.” Kara bites her lip, face scrunching up into a frown, “This is sounding pretty lame…”

Lena laughs lightly and gives her hand a squeeze, “No, no. Trust me I’m not much better. This is sounding nice, low pressure. Go on, please.” 

“Well, as confident as I am in super hero mode, I don’t think that would translate here. So, even though I would probably be thinking about kissing you the whole time, I would wait to the very last second. And, I can’t not kiss you cause I’ve been wanting to for so long so I made a bet with myself; no pot stickers for a week if I chickened out. But sex? Honestly I think I tried to not think about it... Didn't want to ruin our friendship even with thoughts.”

“‘For so long’ huh?”

Kara blushes in the dark, still not making eye contact, “Well… yea. Have you seen you? I mean - you’re lips - with that lipstick - who wouldn’t?”

There’s no immediate reaction from Lena so she turns to see a shocked expression on her face “Oh, I’m scaring you off aren’t I… it’s okay if this was just sex for you, Lena, forget I said -”

“No! I just - really?”

“Yea, I mean,” Kara hesitates, wonders if she’s giving too much of her feelings away, ultimately deciding she doesn’t care, “you’re gorgeous Lena, and smart, and confident, and compassionate. A little stubborn, but we can work on that,” Kara gives her a playful smirk. It eases the tension Lena had felt building inside her. She’s not used to affection, uncomfortable with it, even. 

Despite not wanting to get too serious, Lena has to ask, “Can I ask you something?” Kara nods, “I think I already understand why but I just, need to hear it from you I guess.” There’s a pause for Lena to steel her nerves, “Why didn't you tell me you were Supergirl?”

Kara knew she’d have to explain someday, she just never imagined it’d be under these circumstances. She doesn't feel as vulnerable as she thought she’d feel, almost like this is the exact right moment to be explaining this. She takes a deep breath and shuffles to be on her side so they’re face-to-face before answering.

“I like what we have, or well what we had, as Kara and Lena. You told me you never had a friend like me before, well I’ve never had a friend like you before. I never really got close to anyone who didn’t know about my powers, and the people who know - you were just a nice respite from all that… I wish I had something less selfish to say, like it was for your protection or I was told I couldn’t, but everything was secondary to not wanting to lose you, lose the way you liked me for all my… perfectly normal human qualities.”

It’s not the answer Lena was expecting and she’s left speechless. She doesn’t try to answer with words, but instead lifts a hand to Kara’s cheek and leans in to give her a kiss. This kiss is innocent, meant to reassure. The amount of emotion flowing between them is a little overwhelming and Lena would be lying if she said she wanted to bask in it. 

Instead, she’s eager to get back to something she understands. She breaks the kiss, pushes Kara onto her back and lays over her to slide one leg between hers.

“I know you didn’t come over here, all worked up - which was hot by the way,” lips begin to explore muscular shoulders, traveling up a taut neck, to find a spot just behind Kara’s ear that makes her hum, “just to get me off and talk.”

The deflection is obvious to Kara, but Lena is right, she’s still incredibly worked up and the slight friction provided by Lena’s thigh is already driving her a little mad. Her hands jump into action, grasping Lenas hips and pulling her in closer, and she turns her head to capture Lena’s lips in a needy kiss. Lena smirks at how easy that was until Kara’s tongue licks along her bottom lip and all thoughts leave Lena’s mind, replaced with just as much need as Kara.

Kara flips them so she’s on top, never breaking the kiss, and she maneuvers so that she’s straddling Lena’s hips.

Lena pulls back, “Excuse me,” she huffs, “I already let you top tonight.”

Kara gives her a husky laugh and leans down to kiss the corner of her mouth. “You let me watch you fall apart, let me return the favor," lips drag to kiss along Lena’s jaw. “Touch me, Lena,” Kara brings her lips back to Lena’s in a bruising kiss, all hunger. 

Lena doesn’t think she’s ever heard anything more sexy and forgets about her protest. She reaches down between them to find Kara soaking and ready for her. Kara moans at the light touch. She pushes up and leans back to hold herself above Lena, giving her a full view of what she is doing to Kara.

The sight has Lena breathing heavy, shaky breaths. She circle Kara's entrance with two fingers before pushing in. Lena closes her eyes at the feel.

“Uh uh,” Kara pants, “You’re ‘spose to watch, open your eyes, Lena.” Kara doesn’t wait to make sure Lena obeys, closing her own eyes and throwing her head back as Lena pulls out and pushes back in, starting a rhythm as Kara grinds down on her fingers. 

Lena did obey. Eyes open, she takes in muscular arms, perfect abs, bouncing breasts, and achingly sexy half parted lips. She loves the way Kara is taking what she needs from her. Her body responds, left hand going up to hold Kara’s waist, her own hips lifting.

“My clit,” is all Kara can get out through her pleasure. 

Lena pulls out and gives all her attention to stroking Kara’s clit, finding the right movement when she pushes just to the side and back above her clit. Kara lets out a “Yes” on an exhale and Lena is driven to repeat the motion, relishing her name on the Super’s lips. Kara freezes above her, hips faltering, letting out one last high pitched moan before letting out all her breath and falling on top of Lena, head tucked into the crook of her neck.

Lena extracts her hand to bring both arms around Kara to hold her as best as she can, trying to catch her own breath, sort of stunned at what she just experienced, eyes closed already reliving it. 

Kara takes a minute to come down before she asks, “Can I maybe… stay here? I think it’d be irresponsible to fly after that.”

Lena laughs, grateful for the levity; it doesn't feel like unhealthily ignoring something huge, just a mutual understanding that this was big, too big to tackle just now. “Well, I wouldn't want anything to happen to National City’s resident hero. If only because the press would be a nightmare.”

Kara lifts her head to give her an incredulous look.

“I see how it is, Ms. Luthor.” She returns the playful smile now stuck on Lena’s face. 

They stare at each other, expressions softening before Kara admits, “This may not be how I envisioned this happening, but it feels right. Is this - I mean I know there’s a lot we should talk about, but was this okay, are you okay?”

Lena brings her hands up to the back of Kara’s head, guiding her back down to her shoulder, running her fingers through silky locks. Closing her eyes and savoring the moment.

“I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after, as requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really appreciate the kudos thank you, you 500 plus folks.

Kara wakes, but keeps her eyes closed. Flashes of the night before replay in her head and she smiles to herself; inhaling slowly as she becomes more aware. She rolls onto her back, stretching lightly as she points her toes and hugs herself, almost like she’s trying to hold this feeling in. She feels good, light, relaxed. 

She takes it all in; the dim light against her still closed eyelids, the silky sheets beneath her legs, the warmth that comes from sharing a bed with someone, and the shallow and even breathing of that someone beside her. 

_Lena._

Opening her eyes Kara turns to see Lena on her side, facing toward her, with her face shmooshed into the pillow. She can’t help it when her smile stretches further. Gone are the hard lines that usually grace the CEO’s face. And, while Kara might have had the privilege of seeing Lena with her walls down before this moment, she’s never seen her like this. For the first time she looks her age. 

All at once Kara aches with everything Lena has gone through. The similarities between their life experiences has never escaped Kara. Both orphans, both left to feel unwanted by someone who was meant to love them, both haunted by crimes committed by their families, both finding themselves carrying the burden of responsibility they didn't ask for, both with personalities that wouldn't let them run away and make it someone else's problem. Kara knows the pain and isolation Lena feels. Kara is fine carrying that around herself, but she hates thinking about Lena doing the same.

These thoughts push Kara toward Lena and she finds herself suddenly on her side inches from Lena, pushing the hair from her face. Kara wants to take care of people, sure, but it’s nothing like what she’s feeling right now - what she wants to do for Lena.

Again there is an invisible force drawing her to Lena to place a delicate kiss on her forehead, with her hand tucked in her hair at the base of her neck, scratching lightly. Lena starts to stir from her sleep and Kara pulls back and holds her breath.

Lena shifts further into the pillow taking in a deep sleepy breath. As she exhales slowly, she presses back into Kara’s hand, humming at the feel of Kara’s fingers still playing there. She turns her head back to face Kara and the rest of her breath leaves her lungs in a satisfied rush. Encouraged by the sound and the lingering need to take care of her, Kara presses forward to kiss Lena with delicate intensity.

In her still sleepy state Lena just basks in the feel of Karas soft lips until she senses the emotion behind them. Bringing her hand to Kara’s waist she anchors it there pulling herself closer to Kara so that their hips press against each other as legs tangle. A small noise of approval at the contact leaves Kara’s lips and her body arches until her hard abs meet Lena soft tummy. Kara’s hand moves from Lena’s hair to grab her ass and pull her impossibly closer, while Lena’s hand makes it way to apply pressure between Kara’s shoulder blades to make their chests press together.

They both break the kiss with a pleasurable sigh, looking into each other’s eyes for the first time that morning. While she knows last night was about satisfying an urge, Lena can’t name what is happening between them now.

“What is this?” is out of her mouth before she can think, trying to keep it from sounding serious with a flirtatious lilt. 

“Just. Let me.” Kara all but whispers in response.

Lena is powerless against the request.

Kara kisses her again with the same intensity, and Lena is quickly breathless - has to break the kiss to tilt her head back to try and gain some composure. Kara doesn’t give her the chance. She makes her way down Lena’s neck with her lips as she leans her body into Lena to get her on her back. 

Lena laughs, out of breath, “This again? We are going to talk about this need to have me on my -" 

“Shh,” Kara hushes her with a finger to her lips as she continues her way downward, nipping at her collarbone, kissing between her breasts. Lena’s lip is pulled down as Kara’s finger drags off her mouth, down her throat. 

If Kara’s shushing didn’t quiet her, her assertive actions have her struck silent. Lena is usually hungry for control in sexual encounters. Now, she’s relishing Kara taking it from her. She can’t think about it further as she is brought back to the present by Kara’s tongue swiping over her nipple and the hand that was on her mouth teases her other nipple with a light pinch. 

Lena gasps out and brings a hand up to hold Kara’s head in place. Kara smirks and obliges Lena’s silent request as she swirls her tongue around her nipple before her lips close around it to suck hard. 

Lena is back to being breathless, “Fuck.”

Spurred on by the neediness in her voice Kara moves over Lena to settle between her legs. Lena's hips rise to meet Kara on her way down as Kara continues to pay exquisite attention to her breasts. They both moan at the contact when Lena’s core meets Kara’s stomach. 

Kara gives Lena’s nipples one last nip and pinch before kissing down Lena’s side until her lips reach Lena’s hipbone. She places a few firm kisses there before teeth meet skin in a playful bite. Kara’s hand is splayed over Lena’s other hip, pressing firmly, holding her down.

“Be good, don’t squirm,” Kara kisses just below her hipbone, and Lena feels like she’s being tested, “I’m going to take my time.”

Lena would never admit it, but she whimpers at those words. Her hands grab fists full of sheets in anticipation. 

“Relax, Lena.” Kara instructs as she lays between Lena’s legs.

It’s a tall order considering Lena doesn’t really let people go down on her, always feeling like it was too intimate.

But, this whole experience with Kara has been outside of her normal behavior. Plus, the sight of Kara between her legs is _doing things_ to her. She exhales and loosens her grip as Kara takes her right leg in her hands, bending her knee, and bringing her lips to meet skin at the bony inside of the joint. 

Lena feels like a meal Kara is savoring. Kara maintains constant contact with her thigh as she dusts kisses up the inside. Closing her eyes Lena focuses on the sensations; the soft directions of Kara’s hands putting her where she wants her, wet lips marking a trail upward, the tickle of Kara’s hair. All of it has Lena struggling to follow Kara’s instruction to not squirm, to relax, wanting instead to writhe under her attention and beg for more, _now_.

Kara barely traces her tongue over Lena, sending shivers down her spine. Kara repeats the languid stroke, increasing the amount of pressure she’s using incrementally each time. Finally she gives a more firm lick up through Lena’s folds and Lena can’t help but shift her hips down onto Kara’s tongue when she reaches her clit. 

Kara smiles into the kiss she places just above Lena’s clit, “That’s the only movement I’ll allow, okay Lena?”

Lena really can’t form words right now so she just nods even though Kara is not looking. She’s already back to circling Lena’s clit with her tongue, dragging it down painfully slow, and up again at the same speed. Lena pushes into her mouth again and they both moan.

Lena melts into Kara’s mouth. 

Kara is lost in the softness, the sweetness, the wetness of Lena. Every now and then she will suck on Lena’s lips, stiffen her tongue to dip inside briefly. But mostly she focuses on slowly working Lena up with the same path up and down her slit. 

The pleasure Kara is causing her feels like it is traveling through her bloodstream. Pumping through every inch of her body, circulating back between her legs. Kara can feel Lena’s hips get more insistent with each pass over her clit. She was hoping to draw this out as long as possible but with the sounds Lena is making, and the way Lena has surrendered so completely she can’t help but give Lena what she wants. 

Kara takes Lena’s clit in her mouth to suck lightly stroking the tip with her tongue. Lena is so completely worked up it only takes a few seconds until her walls are clenching around nothing; her whole body tensing as she comes. 

Kara revels in Lena riding the wave, kissing Lena’s clit until she feels her relax and fall back to the bed. She crawls up Lena’s body, leaving her left hand between Lena’s legs to cup her. As she settles next to Lena she gets her to roll over with a nudge, allowing Kara to spoon her. 

Lena’s limbs feel limp and useless, and she allows her body to fall back into Kara’s embrace, enjoying the possessive hand still holding her. 

They’re both on their way to falling back asleep when a phone rings breaking the bubble they’ve built around themselves. 

Kara grumbles behind her and Lena laughs as the superhero very ungracefully flops to the end of the bed, hanging off looking for her phone.

“Yea?” Kara unceremoniously answers the phone, propping herself up on her elbows, affording Lena a nice view of her sculpted back and cute ass. Lena smiles to herself, closes her eyes and gives a sigh, knowing this is over, surprised they weren’t interrupted before now.

Kara clears her throat, remembering herself and not wanting to give away any clues about what she’s been up to, “No, I didn’t forget. Yes, I’ll be right there.”

Kara ends the call, hanging her head before she turns to Lena with a smile, “I totally forgot.”

Lena honest to god giggles, she can’t help it, caught off guard by Kara’s ability to make jokes when… well when they just did what they did. Them. Kara and Lena. A Luthor and a Super. 

Kara moves to be face to face. 

“I have to go. Obviously. But, do you want to talk about this later? I can come back here tonight barring any Supergirl duties?”

Kara sounds so hopeful. Lena doesn't know what to make of it. She bites her lip like she doesn’t want to say what she’s about to say.

“I can’t tonight,” she is unable to elaborate, brain scrambling to make sense of the events of the last 9 hours.

A disappointed look flashes across Kara's face before it is masked by her default puppy-like enthusiasm.

“Yea, duh, makes sense. You being you and all. Busy CEO. Maybe later. Not later today because you just said you’re busy, but like later this week. I really should go. On the phone, that was, well, it’s top-secret, hush-hush, you know how it is.” 

_Shut. Up. Kara._

Lena has a small smile on her lips at Kara’s rambling. Before Lena can give her any reassurance Kara is up and off the bed, dressed in her Supersuit.

“This was fun.” Kara turns to go.

 _This was fun?!?!_

“Kara, wait.” Lena would feel brushed-off and offended if she didn’t know Kara so well, as it is she’s having to keep herself from laughing, “Sorry, I’m just a little.” She pauses, “Thrown off.”

Knowing Kara has to go she rushes out. “I want to talk. Let me look at my schedule and I’ll text you?”

Kara visibly relaxes, “Yea. Sounds like a plan. Bye, Lena.” It feels informal considering she just had her head between Lena’s legs. But they’re fully awake now, the sun is shining a bit brighter in the room, the outside world has intruded, and reality is creeping in; giving Lena the kiss goodbye that she wants to also feels out of place.

Taking Lena in, still on the bed, now wrapped up in her sheets, she settles for giving her a soft smile before she turns, and is gone.

“Fuck.” Lena whispers, falling back onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like phone sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here....just take it...I can't look at it anymore!

Lena doesn’t text.

Kara knows Lena is a busy. She does. But, she was kind of expecting Lena to look at her calendar and then text. Which should take, well it should take a few minutes really, but Kara tries to allow for getting through a morning routine, and getting to work so maybe an hour? 

It’s been 5.

Hour 1 was fine. Kara had to go to the DEO. Her head was somewhere else, but she had actual memories of Lena calling her name in ecstasy; she really couldn’t be blamed.

Hour 2 was also fine. Kara had to get to work. She got the customary talking to by Snapper about who knows what, and then settled in. _Maybe_ she checked her phone a bit more than normal, but she did not read past texts with Lena or anything. Nope, definitely not.

Hour 3 was FINE, completely and totally fine. Doing research for stories she was going to pitch to Snapper later was definitely distracting enough. There was no panic and no over analyzing about boundaries being crossed. 

Hour 4 is when edges start to fray. Distractions were ebbing. Lena isn’t texting because there’s nothing to say; obviously Kara fucked up.

Hour 5 finds her at L Corp. Similar to last night she’s not quite sure how she got here; definitely didn’t think this through. She gets to Lena’s floor, and Jess informs her Lena is a meeting, but she’s welcome to wait in Lena’s office, she should be done shortly.

Kara hesitates, doesn’t want to cross any more potential boundaries, but opts for acting like everything is normal; no need to attract Jess’s scrutiny. 

She isn’t sure why she does it but as soon as she’s in the privacy of Lena’s office she pulls her glasses down and scans the building for Lena. She finds her on the same floor as her office in a conference room with seven older gentlemen. 

And, oh, she looks good; hair pulled back in a tight bun, jawline on full display, wearing heels that have her towering over the conference table, demanding attention. Kara surmises Lena has just laid out important points of an argument and has arrived at the impassioned conclusion part of her speech.

“ - media has garnered the positive attention needed to make our move publicly to start divesting in weapons manufacturing, and closing our own operations in Beijing. This is, as you know, ahead of schedule, but I implore you to strike while the iron is hot. Shareholders will be on board if we make a unified and decisive decision and announce it side by side with the good press -" 

“Lena, we all admire your drive to do good,” Kara’s attention swivels to an older man opposite Lena, “but I think you’re getting ahead of yourself, dear.” Kara has to resist the urge to go in there and slap the smug look right off this man’s face. Looking back to Lena she is surprised to find an equally smug grin on her face.

“We also all admire you, Arnold, for _your_ ability to look out for interests. Unfortunately they always seem to be your own, and they no longer align with this company’s. We’ve noticed your rather creative reallocation of funds.” A look of realization is dawning on the man’s face, “Unfortunately, embezzlement is a blatant violation of your duties as a member of this board.”

The man’s cheeks have turned red, and he is struggling with words, but Lena preempts any protests.

“Now, that of course would be enough to constitute firing you, but it would rob me of calling for a vote on impeachment today, which I would enjoy very much. But, it is your call, _dear_ , how much of a fuss would you like to make?” It is said with such confidence that it leaves no room for doubt that Lena has spoken with the other board members, that this man has no allies at the table. 

Arnold is frozen, not knowing where to go from here.

Lena decides for him, leaning over the table to press an intercom on the table, “Jess, would you arrange to have security meet Mr. Catlin at his office to escort him out of the building.” 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” 

Lena straightens out to stand regally with her chin tilted up, raising a single eyebrow in challenge. 

Mr. Catlin stands abruptly, looking like he might finally put up a fight. He takes in the room, eyes landing on Lena. With a gritted out, “Bitch,” he leaves the room.

Kara pushes her glasses back over her eyes, turning to face Lena’s view of National city from her spot on the couch. She is buzzing with a mix of emotions; anger at the slur thrown Lena’s way, awed at the bombshell she just dropped, and a lot turned on at the display of power.

Jess must’ve told Lena to expect Kara in her office because she comes in with a sly smile, riding the high of commanding the board room.

Seemingly forgetting why she is there in the first place, Kara is up and off the couch in a flash, hands grasping Lena’s waist, pulling her close, lips pressing insistently against Lena’s. Lena takes a startled second to respond, hands finding purchase on Kara’s shoulders. Kara moans low in her throat, fingers tightening their hold. 

Lena breaks the kiss only when she needs air. They rock slightly into each other’s space, Lena shakes her head once as if trying to come out of a daze. She steps back to make eye contact, fingers curling to lay lighting on Kara’s front. 

“Sorry. I, uh, was watching…” Kara blurts out sheepishly, but moves on in her excitement, “Lena, this is... huge. ”

Lena glosses over the spying confession, pacing over to her desk, all anxious energy.

“The situation is complicated. Divestment won’t happen overnight. The press has been good here, but ultimately I am putting some people out of a job at our China subsidiary. That won’t go over well locally. As the face of the company I have to be there for that announcement. Put plans in place. I’m not just selling this part of L Corp… I’m...dismantling it, repurposing.” 

Lena is talking to herself as much as Kara until she looks up, remembering who exactly is in the room and what has happened between them, “Sorry I didn’t text, I was preoccupied with” Lena makes a vague gesture with her hands, “And, maybe I didn’t want to break the news that I can’t actually get together to talk about this,” another hand gesture between the two of them, "right away.”

“That's -" Kara's reassurance that it's okay is stuck in her throat, overpowered by the disappointed drop in her stomach, "How long will you be gone?”

“A week?”

“When do you leave?”

“Tonight.”

\--

After waving off not being able to talk, and making sure Lena knew how thoroughly pleased she was with the big news, Kara had made her exit, giving Lena an encouraging hug and leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek. Kara is still thinking about it a couple days later on a lazy Saturday.

She let’s her imagination rewrite the memory, eyelids falling shut. She imagines tilting her head so her nose tickles Lena’s cheek, inhaling Lena’s perfume. She imagines Lena’s sharp intake of breath, holding Kara in place with hands on her elbows. She imagines leaning forward to press her lips against Lena’s earlobe, whispering the filthy things she has imagined doing to Lena in her office.

Kara lays on her couch, hand wandering lightly over her body. She moves down with a firmer touch, impatient to touch herself as she thinks of backing Lena against her desk. 

Her phone cuts through her fantasy just as the tips of her fingers make it under her waistband. With a frustrated sigh Kara reaches for her phone.

Kara’s reaction immediately changes when she sees Lena’s picture accompanying the incoming call and she swipes to accept.

“Hi!” Lena can hear Kara’s pleased smile in the short greeting.

“You said to call when I got a chance…” Lena explains, as if she doesn’t know why she is calling.

“Yeah! Yeah, how’s it going? What time is it there?”

“Great, actually. Um, It is 1 AM here. Which makes it…” Lena’s voice is quiet, a pleased kind of tired, “10 AM for you?” 

“One?! In the morning? Lena you should be in bed!”

“Maybe I am in bed.” Kara doesn’t miss the suggestive tone even though Lena moves on quickly, “My internal clock is thrown off. I wouldn’t be able to sleep. Plus, I wanted to” Lena struggles with her choice of words, “talk to you. It’s nice to hear a friendly voice after the hectic couple of days I just had.”

“Yeah. It’s nice to hear your voice too. And, look, Lena, I know we said we would talk, and maybe now is not the time, but I need to at least say I’m sorry I… I came on a little strong.” Kara knows it’s an understatement, but she has to say _something_.

“Oh, I don’t know that that is something you need to apologize for.” Lena doesn’t shy away from the suggestive tone this time, leaving Kara to wonder if Lena has ulterior motives for calling. 

Suddenly Kara doesn’t care to get any amount of talking about their situation done. Instead her mind wanders to what Lena was doing before she called. Perhaps it was something similar to herself. 

Something stirs inside Kara at the thought, pushing her to confess, “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I keep wondering when I’ll be able to touch you again.” 

Kara really couldn’t stop thinking about it. As complicated as things were, her mind seemed to only want to focus on her desire for Lena.

“Last I checked, you can fly.” Lena is teasing in that sultry voice of her’s. 

“Or, you could do it for me.” 

There is something about the distance a phone call provides that emboldens Kara to be so forward.

“Supergirl, you are full of surprises.”

Lena pauses to silently question if Kara is really asking her to do this, if this is a good idea. They haven’t properly talked yet after all. Ultimately the intoxicating effect of lust wins.

“Help me set a scene, what exactly does Supergirl wear to bed?”

Kara sounds close to the phone; Lena can hear her take in a breath, letting it out with a chuckle.

“I’m going to be totally honest with you. Normally I wear pajama pants with little pizzas on them, and I guess usually a tank top.”

“How utterly adorable. Though, I suppose I expected nothing less.” Lena runs her hand through her hair, taking on flirty body language even though Kara isn’t there with her.

“However, I may or may not have spent the morning thinking about you, and that may or may not have involved getting rid of the adorable pants.” Kara lets that sink in before she continues, “How about you, what do you normally wear to bed?”

Lena is almost certain Kara just confessed to touching herself while thinking about her. The revelation has her silent.

Realizing she’s taking too long to reply Lena tries to collect herself enough to gain back some control, “I like expensive silk against my skin, or nothing at all.” 

“Are you dressed for bed right now?”

“No…” 

“We’re going to forego the silk tonight. Take off your clothes. Except, are you wearing a button up?”

Lena recognizes this as the point of no return, and enthusiastically ignores any apprehension she may have.

“Yes.”

“Leave that on. No bra.”

Lena doesn’t reply, but Kara hears the rustling of fabric and when Lena speaks again she sounds a little further away like she put Kara on speaker phone.

“What now?” Lena asks as she settles in bed.

“What do you like? How do you touch yourself?” There is anticipation in Kara’s question.

“I want you to tell me what to do.” 

“Oh really? I could swear someone’s been complaining when I take control?” 

“And we _are_ going to talk about that, but right now I want to hear what you would do to me if you were here.” 

Kara takes a second, closing her eyes and sinking into the couch, sighing at the thought of touching Lena again. Her fingertips start to trace light patterns on her thigh as she let’s her imagination take her away again.

“I’m picturing you propped up against the many lavish pillows I’m sure you have against your headboard. And, if I was there, I would be straddling your lap. I would unbutton your shirt and press kisses to your neck as my fingers work their way down. I want you to unbutton your shirt for me.”

Lena is quick to follow Kara’s instructions. 

Kara is quick to continue.

“I want to run my hands down your stomach, and back up to palm your amazing breasts.”

“Mmm, amazing huh?” Lena’s hands have followed a similar path Kara is describing, fingers lightly playing with her nipples, feeling them harden under her attention. 

“You know they are.”

“I want you to touch yourself too.” 

“What makes you think I’m not?” Kara earns a stifled exclamation for that, as if Lena is biting her lip.

“God, Kara. I need to touch myself. I was worked up before I called.” Lena means it as a request for permission, but her hand is already on it’s way down her body.

“Tell me what you’re doing. Imagine it’s me touching you.”

Lena is beyond turned on. Having never allowed herself to have this particular fantasy about Kara, not knowing it was in the realm of possibilities, she feels like this is unreal. 

She takes a single finger and runs it along her lower lips, feeling how slick and swollen she already is, relishing how her body reacts to the slightest touch.

“I’m just teasing myself.” It’s said along with Lena’s soft sighs of pleasure.

“I can feel myself get wetter with every word you say.” Kara really is trying to break her.

“Jesus, Kara, I really could not have guessed you had this mouth on you.” Lena’s voice is getting shakier, Kara’s words causing her to press harder as she gathers cum to bring up to her clit. 

“I’d rather have your mouth on me. Sorry, you made that too easy, I had to.” Kara is making a joke but it’s stilted. She is having a hard time keeping it together, all desire to direct this conversation dissolving. She’s been stroking around her clit lazily until this point. Her fingers pick up their pace on their own accord, responding to Lena’s increasingly ragged breaths. 

Lena can hear the change with the small noises Kara is making. A thrill shoots through her at knowing she’s having this effect on Kara and she needs more, “I want you inside me, Kara. I’m going to go inside myself now.” She promptly enters herself with two fingers.

“Ah, Fuck! Yes, Lena…” Getting a curse word out of sweet Kara Danvers is exactly the reaction she was looking for; a moan escapes her lips as her fingers begin to move.

Kara listens to Lena working herself higher, feels her own body begin to tense as her fingers find a fast rhythm around her clit, alternating pressure the way she likes. 

Lena has started to take gasping breaths, steadily pumping her fingers and pressing her palm against her clit. Her shirt is brushing lightly against hard nipples, the slight friction heightening her euphoria. She thinks to ask Kara if this is why she told her to leave it on, but they’re both too far gone. 

“I’m close, Kara,” Lena sounds wrecked, her confession coming out like a high-pitched plea.

Kara is right there with her, “Come for me, Lena.” 

Lena presses her hips forward to meet her hand one last time before she stills and feels herself squeezing around her fingers, a string of yes’s falling from her lips.

Kara envisions it is her pressing into Lena. The image along with the sounds coming through the phone have her coming soon after Lena. 

They both take their time catching their breath, and repositioning to get comfortable.

Lena gets her phone to take it off speaker, turning over so she’s laying on her side, pressing the phone close to her ear.

Kara is the first to break the silence, “That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever experienced.”

“Careful, Ms. Danvers, I’m not a modest woman to begin with.”

“For good reason.” 

Lena can hear Kara’s smile in her voice again, and it causes her body to warm in an entirely different way than a few moments ago. She’s not as freaked out about these feelings as that first night, but it’s still foreign.

“I think maybe now I will be able to sleep,” Lena sighs, exhaustion setting in. 

“Happy I could help.” 

“Good night, Kara.”

“Good morning, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are keeping this going with comments/kudos, and it's been really fun for me, thank you again. If you wanna talk on tumblr it's [@disappointingcroissant ](http://disappointingcroissant.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of their texts while Lena is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SMUT. I had fun writing this so I wanted to post. Plus, I think it made sense on it's own.

__

  
**Kara:** What cha doing now?  
**Lena:** Discussing details about our divestment strategy. What areas of the business we can repurpose and what needs to be liquidated.  
**Kara:** I asked what you were doing, not to put me to sleep.  
**Lena:** I should be the one complaining. I’d rather be in a lab any day.  
**Lena:** I tried to dumb that down and use the least amount of jargon possible  
**Kara:** Did you just call me dumb?!?!  
**Lena:** No no, sorry, really not what I meant.  
**Kara:** jk  
**Kara:** But just for the record I’m kind of an amazing repoter.  
**Kara:** I know words  
**Kara:** reporter* 

_\--_

**Lena:** I just had Jiaozi and thought of you  
**Kara:** What’s Jiaozi?  
**Kara:** I JUST GOOGLED IT IT’S A POTSTICKER  
**Lena:** You’re too cute  
**Kara:** What’s the name of the restaurant omw  
**Lena:** That’s what gets you to fly over here? 

_\--_

**Kara:** If youbdidn’t have to be a CEO, what would you be?  
**Lena:** Professional vacationer who specializes in beaches and likes barely there black swimwear.  
**Kara:** That… is not a thing.  
**Lena:** Shame. 

_\--_

**Kara:** Wait  
**Kara:** What was that aboyt swimwear?  
**Kara:** Lena?  
**Kara:** Leeeeenaaaaaa 

_\--_

**Lena:** Good morning, darling.  
**Kara:** Good night, sweet cheeks.  
**Lena:** Seriously?  
**Kara:** ZZZzzZ 

_\--_

**Lena:** They’re starting to wonder why my phone goes off so much.  
**Kara:** Its called Do Not Disturb  
**Lena:** I would forget to ever take it off. Besides I like it, the little jolt I get knowing you sent me something.  
**Kara:** Wow billionaire genius can’t figure out an iphone? I think I found my next story. 

_\--_

**Kara:** I miss the feel of you.  
**Lena:** Oh, Kara. 

_\--_

**Kara:** OMG LENA I JUST HAD THE BEST BURGER  
**Lena:** You’ll have to take me when I get home. 

_\--_

**Kara:** Are you back yet?  
**Lena:** No, darling, not yet. 

_\--_

**Kara:** I tried to put you on Do Not Disturb bc Alex was lookin at me funny, but it didnt work bc I just kept looking at my phone even tho it was silent…  
**Kara:** She hasn’t said anything yet tho  
**Lena:** Wow superhero can’t step away from her phone because of a girl, I think I found your weakness.  
**Kara:** Pffff ok first of all, I see what you did there.  
**Kara:** Second, shhhhhh  
**Kara:** Third, Everyone knows my weakness… It’s lame, and like  
**Kara:** Really inconvenient.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make you guys proud with this one. Thank you for your kind words and kudos please accept this as a gift.

Kara takes both her jobs seriously, but she can’t hide that she is distracted. Hooked on getting a notification that Lena has texted, constantly thinking about seeing her again. Her worry that maybe she ruined their relationship that night is gone, fairly certain Lena is on the same page. 

She’s not being very subtle about her obsession with her phone. Alex notices one day hanging around the DEO, raising both her eyebrows at a particularly enthusiastic giggle Kara directs at her phone.

“Hey, what’s up?” 

Kara startles out of her bubble.

“Oh! Hey! Nothing much just ya know, waiting for a disaster to strike!” Kara’s tone is overly effusive.

Alex gives her a weird look before continuing.

“No, I mean,” Alex nods her head and looks at Kara’s phone, “with the uncontrollable smiling at your phone. I haven’t seen that look since James.” She doesn’t need to elaborate.

Kara scrunches her face, “Pffffff, what? There’s no look. Look free over here, just a friend making a joke.”

“Uh, huh. Ok, well that’s a lie, but I’ll let it slide. Just, I’m here if you want to share.” Alex is a little bruised, but she can’t claim to have always been open with what’s going on with her. She knows forcing the issue is not the way to go. 

“Ok, there’s nothing to share, but ok.” Just then her phone vibrates. Kara has a hard time ignoring it, restlessly facing Alex.

Alex squints in suspicion but moves on anyway, “Alright, well, J’onn said you should do a patrol, and then you can head home. Things seem to be quiet, no need for you to be stuck here. Just keep your comms on, and your phone -”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it!” As soon as Kara hears she’s free to go she’s grabbing her phone and heading toward the exit, waving bye to Alex over her shoulder. She needs to get away from Alex’s inquisitive stare as much as she wants to dive back into her conversation with Lena.

\--

 **Kara:** When do you get in tomorrow? Can I come by? I know you’ll be tired...

 **Lena:** It’s up in the air. Perks of having a private jet, they wait for you. But the plan as of now is landing around 4 PM. I might go to the office before home, but you can come over, yes.

 **Kara:** OMG Lena no. You can not go to the office. I know you, you’re going to work on the plane, and you worked non-stop this past week. 

**Lena:** I can be convinced to skip the office…

 **Kara:** I’ll bring you doughnuts.

 **Lena:** Not exactly what I meant, but ok you’ve convinced me.

 **Kara:** Great! Let me know when I can come over!

\--

If Kara was distracted before, she’s absolutely useless the day Lena comes back. Waiting for the work day to be over seems to be the only thing on her to-do list.

“Ponytail!” Snapper yells from across the bullpen, “I don’t know why you’ve been staring into space all day, and I don’t care. Get out of here, you’re more likely to trip over one of you charity case stories out there than here.”

Kara opens her mouth to argue that standing up for what is right isn’t charity, but thinks better of it in case Snapper decides to make her stay.

She checks her watch and sees there’s about 2 hours before Lena would be home and settled. If she goes home now she’ll just be sitting around waiting, most likely anxiously. She decides flying is a good way to get rid of some of this nervous energy (actually continuing to work never crossed her mind).

She flies high above the clouds, where things are more calm and the sounds the city are a distant murmur. Kara enjoys the wind against her face, flowing between fingers. She thinks of the situation she finds herself in. She knows she should probably give more thought to Lena knowing she is Supergirl, maybe worry about her friends and family’s opinions of Lena, perhaps question if she should reign in acting on her feelings. 

All Kara can focus on, though, is how Lena makes her feel special, and not because of her powers. Or, how Lena can strike her silent with just a few words and a flirty smile, but just as easily acquiesce to Kara. It has Kara doing tricks, weaving up and down, side to side, riding the current like the ocean.

She feels a little crazy, missing someone this much, addicted to something she’s only had once. 

She’s so lost in her own world above civilization that she nearly forgets to pay attention to time. As if her body has an internal 'Lena is home,' clock, she checks the time and sees 2 hours have nearly past.

Like a bullet, she is speeding toward her apartment driven by a rush not unlike what she felt on their first night together.

She tries to settle her nerves when she gets inside her apartment. Kara wants to properly ask Lena out tonight, and have that talk if Lena’s up to it, but that’s kind of as far as she’s planned. 

_Should I go as Supergirl? Or, Kara… then I would have to wear my suit underneath because I’m technically not off duty. But if I go as Kara I shouldn’t fly there, and flying would be faster, and I’m not going to carry clothes with me to put on once I’m there, that’s such a hassle…_

Kara’s fretful thoughts are cut off with a ding from her phone.

 **Lena:** At the risk of seeming impatient, I’m home, and at a complete loss with what to do with myself. Please come over soon. 

Kara smiles at her phone, typing a quick reply.

 **Kara:** On my way!

Kara decides to go in her Supersuit; it’s just quicker, plus she knows she’s hot in it. She checks herself in the mirror, giving herself a wink of approval before she is back out the window. 

\--  


She arrives at Lena’s balcony in seconds, landing _a bit_ softer than last time. 

She spies Lena curled up in a expensive looking arm chair, feet tucked underneath her, she has a baggy off the shoulder sweater on along with leggings. In one hand is her phone, Lena scrolling absently, in the other a glass of whiskey. 

Kara moves forward to knock on the door, but Lena must see the movement out of the corner of her eye because she looks up before she gets there. Kara gives a timid wave and a smile immediately graces Lena’s face as she gets up, putting her phone and glass down to walk over to let Kara in.

Lena swings the door open wide and Kara takes it as an invitation to come in. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

They both give a small laugh, acknowledging the awkwardness; neither knowing if they should hug, kiss, or do nothing.

Kara decides for them, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her close, to give her a hug. Lena’s arms circle Kara’s neck, taking in the feel of Kara. 

Kara pulls back and steps out of Lena’s personal space, “I missed you.”

Lena looks at the floor, unaccustomed to this kind of attention. Kara attempts to take some of the pressure off Lena by looking around, giving an impressed whistle at Lena’s penthouse.

“I, uh, didn’t get a good look at the place last time I was here,” the smirk she gives at the implication behind the statement is unavoidable. “It’s… nice is an understatement.”

“Where are my doughnuts?”

"Wha-?" Kara’s awareness snaps back to Lena as she processes her error, “Oh! I forgot!”

“You? Forgetting about food?”

“Har har har, low hanging fruit, Luthor.” Kara hasn’t ever called Lena solely by her last name before and she winces as soon as it’s out of her mouth.

Noticing the reaction, Lena gives her a reassuring smile. Kara still moves on quickly.

“So, it’s okay if you want to wait, but were you thinking we’d have that talk tonight? I know you had a long travel day, so we don’t have to. Just, if you were thinking that’s why I was coming over, then we can…” Kara stops before she can get into full on ramble mode.

“You know, despite what people think I actually do sleep on planes. I would be starting my day in Beijing if I was still there. Soooo…” Lena turns and heads back to the living room, taking a seat on the couch, “I think I’m up for that talk.” 

Kara follows to sit on the opposite end of the couch as Lena. 

Lena dives in, “I do have a question, and I realize it’s a little ridiculous…”

“Believe me some crazy stuff has crossed my mind this last week.”

Lena’s intrigue by the statement but she keeps on track, “Are you sure you aren’t... affected by something?” When Kara gives her a confused expression she breaks eye contact to stare down at her fingers clasped in her lap, “I mean I heard about the Red Kryptonite incident…”

“Oh god, Lena, no.” Lena lifts her head, Kara looks desperate for her to understand. It hits Kara how insecure she must feel to ask something like this, “Definitely not.”

“But, how can you know? I know a little about the different kinds of Kryptonite, not to mention just alien bio weapons in general. Someone could’ve gotten to you, it’s not that out there.”

“Yeah, absolutely, you’re right about all that. But, I know Kryptonite, and I can’t pick and choose what parts of my life it affects, and I haven’t been… uncontrollable around anyone else. Also… I mean I’m monitored a ridiculous amount, Alex is annoying about it, she would notice.” 

Kara stops to gauge if any of this is easing Lena’s doubts. It doesn’t really look like it’s working, Lena’s eyes are back on her lap, so she cautiously moves closer to put a soothing hand on Lena’s knee.

“Lena, look at me.” Lena does and Kara’s never seen her look this exposed before. “This is real for me. Whatever you need me to do to prove it, I’ll do it.”

“No, no. I believe you. Like I said, it was ridiculous.”

“That is also not true. You’re allowed to have feelings, even irrational ones. Just know I’ll be here to talk you through it.”

Lena gives a watery laugh though she’s refusing to let tears actually form, “See… thing is. I’m never going to feel like I deserve that. Maybe you should just run now before you realize that being here for me is going to feel a lot like talking to a wall.”

Kara pauses to think about how best to go about this.

“Look, I’m gonna let you in on a secret. I’m kind of a superhero, and that entails fighting aliens that resemble actual walls. These guys, they’re a hundred times my size… I have experience.”

The corners of Lena’s lips turn upward even as she asks, “And my family?”

“What about them?”

“Notorious, alien-hating, to the point they plot to kill the entire alien race, family? Luthors? And you’re a Super? Cousin to the man who my brother has vowed to kill?”

“Yes _they_ are. You aren’t them, remember? You’ve already proven yourself, Lena. That isn’t something you need to do over and over again. I trust you.”

“So, that’s it?”

“Well, yeah. It can be if we let it.” Kara takes a breath, steeling herself, “I’ve had feelings for you for awhile, Lena. And I think you have them for me too. And, I used to think this wasn’t a possibility, but now I do… Now that we’ve… already acted on those feelings.” Kara checks in to make sure she’s on the right track, that this isn’t freaking Lena out, “I don’t want to go back.”

“I don’t want that either,” Lena whispers.

“I actually came here tonight with the intention of asking you out… like on a date. I know we skipped some steps, but if we could go back to that one...”

There’s doubt in Lena's eyes, but a smile on her lips when she replies, “I’d like that.”

Kara considers Lena for a second before asking, “Can I kiss you?”

Kara never thought she’d describe Lena as bashful but that’s the exact expression she has on when she nods her head yes. 

Kara leans into Lena’s space, nudging their noses together, pressing her lips lightly against Lena’s, lingering. 

She presses forward slightly and feels Lena respond. 

Kara pulls back, intent on keeping things chaste, not wanting to add any fuel to Lena’s doubts that she can’t control herself.

She brings her hand up to caress Lena’s cheek when she still sees that doubt in her eyes. Lena leans into the touch and it gives Kara hope that Lena won’t fight whatever is happening between them. Both of them sink into the couch, leaning slightly toward each other as Kara takes her hands away.

“So, if one were to take you on a date, what would one have to do to impress you?”

Lena laughs, “I just want to spend time with you.”

“Is there room in your calendar for a date tomorrow?” 

Lena smiles and Kara thinks she could get used to this.

“I actually left Saturday open in case I wasn’t back yet. And, when I knew I would be back, I asked Jess not to move anything forward because I _might_ have been hoping to see you.”

Kara gives Lena her signature bright as the sun smile. 

“Innnnnnteresting.”

Before Kara can tease her about it Lena continues, “I don’t know what one would do.”

“Do paparazzi actually follow you around all the time? I kind of just made that up for purposes of my fantasy, and maybe to use as an excuse for how lame it was…”

“Well, no, not follow exactly. It depends, if things are slow for them and they get a tip about where I am then yeah they might show up. If there’s news involving L Corp, or my family, then I can guarantee they’ll be following.”

“Ok, cause I think I have an idea. And it requires you to be out in public. And, I know I’m not selling this very well by saying this but, it might take you out of your comfort zone…”

“Ooooookay,” Lena doesn’t know what to think about this. 

“Do you own, uh, comfortable clothes? And shoes?”

A bark of laughter escapes Lena.

“Yes, Kara, I own comfortable clothing, _and_ shoes.”

“Ok, cause you shouldn’t try too hard, like this isn’t going to be fancy, or I don’t want you to attract attention - I mean! This isn’t coming out right…”

“You are so lucky you are cute,” Lena’s mock scowl morphs into a fond smile in seconds,“I get it, I’ll dress with comfort and blending in, in mind.”

“Yes! That’s a good way to say it!”

Lena just sighs and stares at Kara, questioning if this is real for the millionth time. She half expected this, whatever this is, to end once they talked, both agreeing this was too complicated and in a lot of ways, dangerous. Maybe that was what she was hoping for, because this, this is not what Lena does. She doesn’t stare at her phone longingly, she doesn’t relive kisses over and over in her head, she doesn’t let anything distract her from work.

She doesn’t throw caution to the wind.

“What time shall I expect you?” 

\--

They had agreed to meet outside of Lena’s building the next day. The only detail Kara gave away was it was a day date so they had to meet a bit earlier.

Kara has to reorient herself when she sees Lena in casual clothes as she walks up to her. Her hair is down and a bit wavy, her lipstick is absent but she still has a little blush and eyeliner on, a loose tee-shirt is covered by an equally loose open sweater draped over her shoulders. But probably most surprising is that Lena Luthor owns a pair of denim jeans, and they’re so very tight.

Her eyes snap back up to Lena’s, obviously caught staring.

“So? Low-key enough for you?”

“Yeah, uh, this more than works. Although, I’ve just decided you are not capable of not attracting attention, but I’ll let it slide that you kind of failed at that part.”

Lena shakes her head at how cliche Kara can be.

Kara indicates they should start walking with a nod of her head, “Ok so, last night you said you heard about what happened when I was exposed to Red Kryptonite.” 

She looks to Lena for confirmation,“Well, afterwards I had a really hard time coming to terms with what I did… I lost a lot of people’s trust. The way I saw myself shifted. I didn’t know which way was up.” 

Kara is looking ahead, getting lost in her head as she explains.

“I found a good way to cope, to feel good about myself without it being so tied to my identity as Supergirl. And maybe it was just a teensy bit a way for me to make amends too.” 

Lena stays quiet when Kara pauses, and lets her continue when she’s ready. 

“Anyways, it started out real simple. I would make a point to compliment everyone I interacted with, or even just someone I was standing next to in line or whatever. The idea was I wanted to make people’s day better, feel good about themselves.”

Lena does interject this time, “I’m pretty sure you make every person’s day with just your smile, but go on.” As she says this Lena grabs onto Kara’s upper arm, leaning into her, wanting to provide comfort to an uncharacteristically hesitant looking Kara. 

The words and gesture break the tension that was building in Kara, she gives Lena a playful eye roll and takes her hand to guide it through the crook of her elbow. 

Walking arm in arm, Kara straightens up and resumes her explanation, “Well it evolved. I try to keep it to things that could be described as ‘random acts of kindness’, but sometimes I’ll do something more planned like volunteer somewhere or donations. Turns out, kindness is a muscle, you gotta exercise it. Part of me feels like I’ll be less susceptible… you know… next time…”

Lena is dumbfounded. Kara is without a doubt the sweetest and most thoughtful person Lena has met, and here she is talking about needing to make reparations for something she didn’t have control over. 

“Kara, you have to know that wasn’t your fault. You are the most selfless person I know.”

“I know, I know. But also, look, this isn’t selfless, it makes me feel good. And, I think it’ll do the same for you. You trying to make up for things your family has done is a lot like me trying to make up for Red K. Usually you come up with grand gestures. I want to show you the power of small ones.” She squeezes Lena’s arm, “Sooo I was thinking we could walk around and come up with some stuff to do for people? You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with…”

Lena can’t argue with Kara’s logic. She finds herself already out of her comfort zone at just the thought of doing what she’s suggesting, but once again willing to follow Kara’s lead. 

Giving a small smile, she squeezes back before pulling out of their embrace. Stopping in her tracks she opens her arms and hands in a gesture of surrender.

“I’m all yours, where do we start?”

“That’s the best part, opportunities are all around if you’re looking. We’re close to the lake, you want to go walk around it? I bet we find something there.”

\--

They’ve only just arrived when Kara’s eyes light up, finger pointing ahead.

“Perfect!”

Lena looks ahead, spotting a family taking a picture by the lake.

“What am I missing?”

Kara whispers out of the side of her mouth conspiratorially, “Ok, so I think this is a good way to ease you into this. The one dad is struggling to wrangle the kids and the other is stuck as picture taker so he can’t help… Go offer to take the picture.”

Lena considers it, taking in the frustrated men. She doesn’t make a habit of talking to strangers, and her default reaction is to think she’d be interrupting a private moment. It was just better to leave people be, but that is her upbringing talking. Then there’s Kara, and her bright, gentle eyes, encouraging without pressuring. How could she say no to that look?

“Ok… yeah, I could do this one.” 

Kara grins, chin tilting up with a proud look, and watches Lena go over to the man holding the camera warning him of her presence with an, “Excuse me.” She’s a little stiff and looks uncertain as she offers her help. It’s not a look Kara is used to seeing on her and she can’t believe how much more she has to learn about Lena. It thrills her. 

The man looks visibly relieved. With a huge smile and a, “Thank you!” he hands the camera over. With the two dads working together the kids are wrangled into a cute family portrait relatively quickly. Lena takes four different shots, just in case. (If Kara had done it she would’ve called for a goofy one at the end, but like she said she’s easing Lena into this.) 

With another enthusiastic thank you from both men Lena hands the camera back, and turns to walk back to Kara. If she has a bit of pep in her step neither of them mentions it. 

“So?” Kara asks when Lena comes to a stop in front of her.

Lena lifts one shoulder in a noncommittal shrug, but her smile gives her away. 

“You might be onto something.”

They continue their walk around the lake, Kara compliments a couple people. Lena see’s an expiring parking meter and adds time to it. At a coffee cart they pay for the person behind them and buy a bagel for a homeless person sitting on a bench nearby. 

A couple hours have passed in no time at all when Kara spots the opportunity for her favorite act. She’s done this one before, and she’s excited she gets to share it with Lena.

“Lena! Look over there, you see the little kids dressed as Batman and Wonder Woman?”

“Yeah, what’s the plan here?”

Kara beams at Lena being past the skeptical phase and already well into the actively planning one. 

“Easy, we go up and ask for their autographs, it’s amazing!” Kara's practically bouncing.

Lena laughs at Kara’s excited impatience, “Show me the way.” 

Kara is already halfway to the kids when Lena finishes talking and she has to speed walk to catch up. 

“Oh my gosh! Wonder Woman and Batman! So sorry to bother you, I’m sure you have crime fighting to do, but do you think we could get your autograph?” 

Kara is asking the two little girls as much as the adult they are with. Lena stands behind Kara letting her take the lead. One of the little girl’s jaw drops, looking to the other to reply for the both of them. The other just squeals and starts laughing. 

“Here, I think I have a notepad somewhere in here.” 

Kara digs around in her bag as Lena and the woman with the children share a sly smile. When Kara finds what she is looking for she turns to the slack-jawed Batman.

Snapping out of it the girl finally answers, “I’m Batman. I have a cool car,” taking the pen from Kara she carefully spells out ‘Batman’ in tall letters as Kara holds the pad for her. 

“I know! The coolest! My favorite part is that it can be invisible, what about you, what’s your favorite part?”

The kid looks up to think about it, “Uhhhhh, yeah! Me too!”

Kara turns to Wonder Woman now, “And you, I love your lasso of truth.”

This little girl scribbles on the pad with a flourish, “And my sword!” making a slashing the air motion with the pen.

“Yes, I think I like your sword the most too.” Lena agrees, eyes sparkling at the little girls’ excitement.

Kara gets her pen back and tucks it and the pad back in her bag, “Thank you for letting me stop you.”

“And, thank you for keeping the city safe,” Lena adds. 

“Justice!” Wonder Woman yells in place of a goodbye. 

Batman just waves. With a fond look the woman takes the girl's hands, mouthing a “Thank you” to Kara and Lena.

“I think you made their year.” Lena says when they are out of earshot.

“Yes, I think _we_ did. Isn’t that a good one? Did you see Batman’s face?”

“Yes, very good. We’ll have to revisit this one.”

Kara glows at the idea of doing this again with Lena.

“How about an early dinner? I’m starved.” Kara asks after a beat of smiley silence.

“You’re always starved, but yes, let’s eat.”

They choose a low-key cafe where they sit outside and talk about their exploits of the day. Kara doesn’t stop instructing, encouraging Lena to leave a nice note for a stranger to find on an empty table, and to text Jess how much she appreciates her. Lena laughs out loud when Jess responds with, “Thank you, Ms. Luthor. Forgive me, but is everything okay?” 

They fall easily into their usual dynamic, from before they had slept together. It’s effortless, and light, and fun. The only difference now is neither is denying the attraction between them. Legs brush under the table, forearms graze casually, and gazes hold a bit longer. 

When the check comes Kara insists on paying and Lena let’s her. 

“You want to come back to mine?” 

Kara asks as soon as she’s signed the check, like this question has been on the tip of her tongue for at least the last half hour. The meaning behind it is unmistakable. 

“You don’t have to go Supergirl or anything?” 

“I asked for the night off.”

“You can do that?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Well then, I would love to go back to yours.”

\--

They’re mostly silent on the way to Kara’s, tension slowly building between them. Where the accidental touches at dinner caused a subtle warmth, now there’s a spark. 

Kara takes Lena by surprise when she grabs her hand and drags her into the alley next to her building. Taking a quick look around she picks Lena up and shoots into the air, landing on the fire escape outside her window.

“Jesus Christ Kara you can’t just do that!” Lena swats her arm as she is gently let down, Kara’s hands staying at her waist.

“I also couldn’t wait any longer to do this.” 

Kara kisses her desperately. Her hands slide to Lena’s lower back, tugging her closer as they both moan in relief. 

Lena tears herself away from Kara’s lips, “Get me inside, now.”

Opening the window, Kara allows Lena to go first. Lena barely turns around before she is in Kara’s arms again, being backed further into the apartment. Their lips meet halfway this time; equally frenzied. Hands don’t know where to land. Lena’s push into Kara’s hair, down her neck to her shoulders and up again. Kara’s squeeze at Lena’s waist, move roughly up Lena’s torso almost lifting her and back down to hold her steady again. 

Lena is having a hard time wrapping her head around the passion directed at her. Her reactions are just a half second behind. Giving herself over to it she lets Kara direct the kiss while she tugs Kara’s shirt from her pants, hurriedly pushing her hands under the fabric to lay flat against hard muscle.

Kara sighs at the contact leaving an opening for Lena to suck lightly at her bottom lip, letting it go only to chase it with a kiss. Kara makes it a quick kiss, hands pushing Lena's sweater off her shoulders and lifting her shirt over her head.

“Get your shirt off,” Lena commands as she slips off her shoes quickly before moving on to working Kara’s belt free.

Kara makes quick work of taking her shirt off, whipping her glasses from her face, and immediately reaching around Lena to unclasp her bra as she kisses her shoulder, still guiding them blindly to the bed. Lena tilts her head to encourage Kara’s lips up her neck while her hands distractedly push at Kara’s pants.

The back of Lena’s knees hit the bed as Kara is dragging her bra straps down until it hits the floor. Taking pity on Lena she helps get her own pants off along with the rest of her clothing and shoes. 

She kisses Lena again, leaning into it with her whole body, Lena’s hands coming up to her neck. Kara’s thumbs dip just below Lena’s waistband at her lower back and she teases them forward to come around the front of Lena’s pants. She slowly undoes the fastenings as Lena cants her hips forward into her hands. 

It takes all her willpower to remain on task to get Lena naked, pulling her hands away to push Lena’s pants and underwear off. Lena shimmies her hips to assist in getting them past her hips as Kara kneels to help her step out.

Kara inches her fingertips up the outside of Lena’s legs as she stands, when she get’s to her hips she grips and turns them to switch places so she can sit on the bed. She coaxes Lena forward to straddle her. 

As soon as Lena is within reach of her lips Kara is kissing up her chest to where her shoulder meets her neck, sucking gently as she pulls Lena further into her lap.

Lena holds Kara’s shoulders and gasps at the small amount of friction created when she settles into Kara’s lap. 

With her hands on Lena’s things, Kara urges Lena to rock into her as she continues to assault Lena’s neck. 

“Kara,” it’s all breath, “kiss me” and wanton.

Kara obeys, crashing the lips together as Lena’s hips pick up their tempo. Kara can feel how wet Lena is against her stomach and she has to touch; three strong fingers move to glide against Lena when she rocks forward. 

The kiss gets sloppy, Lena focusing to chasing Kara’s touch. Kara takes advantage and runs her tongue along Lena’s, sucking on it for the briefest of seconds before she breaks the kiss. 

“This is what I missed, Lena. When I said I missed the feel of you? It was this,” is whispered into Lena’s ear right before Kara sinks all three fingers into her.

Lena’s only response is a loud moan. Face tucked into Kara’s neck.

Kara feels Lena stretch around her fingers, getting used to three. 

“You okay?” Kara asks as she starts to slip her fingers out by a fraction only to push in further than before.

“Yes! Don’t stop.” 

Kara takes her fingers out more with each stroke until she’s worked Lena up to full strokes, letting Lena’s hips set the pace. Lena hooks a hand around Kara’s neck and leans back slightly. Kara’s other hand reaches around her back to support her. This allows Kara a little more freedom of movement and draws her eyes down to watch her own fingers disappear into Lena. She nearly chokes when she sees Lena bring her free hand down to touch her own clit. 

Her eyes travel up Lena’s quivering body, hand gripping in anticipation as she watches Lena wind herself up until she reaches her peak, tumbling forward into Kara.

Kara takes her in her arms and lifts Lena as she stands, turning to lay her down on the bed. Breaking as little contact as possible, Kara maneuvers to lay next to Lena and pulls her onto her chest. Lena goes willingly, curling up half on top of Kara.

Kara strokes her back until Lena is functioning again.

“How did we make it through a whole day without doing this first?” 

Kara laughs but doesn’t offer an answer.

“This was the best day I’ve had in a long time, I don’t think I’ve ever smiled this much, thank you,” Lena continues more seriously.

“You deserve to have more days like this. And, thank _you_ for letting me show you my secret little exercise.” 

“Maybe don’t call it that to anyone else,” Lena jokes as she props herself up on her elbow looking down at Kara’s body, “My mind immediately went somewhere else,” the words are punctuated by Lena’s fingers walking across Kara’s stomach.

Kara gives Lena a cheesy grin, “By all means, show me.”

“This,” Lena pauses for dramatic effect, fingers continuing their exploration of Kara’s torso, “is going to require you to put your hands behind your head.”

Kara does as she’s told, watching Lena who is distracted by her hand on Kara’s body.

“Close your eyes.”

“Awww that’s no fun.”

Lena hasn’t really had the chance to figure out what Kara likes on her own, to really take the time to get to know Kara’s body, and she isn’t letting go of the opportunity now. 

“Use those super powers of yours to put together a picture of what I’m doing to you, and what touching you does to me.”

When Lena puts it like that Kara can’t refuse. Relenting, she relaxes back into the pillows, closing her eyes.

One thing Lena remembers from last time is Kara liking being kiss just under her ear. Needing to find out if this is true for both side she leans in to lightly place her lips there as her hand travels up with a more solid touch to caress her breast.

Lena takes her time lavishing attention on Kara’s neck, hand squeezing in time with each press of her lips. She can feel Kara’s arm tense under her, wrestling the instinct to move.

When she lightly pinches Kara’s nipple she is rewarded with a little buck of her hips. Lena abandons Kara’s neck to watch as she works Kara up. Fingers moving lower, Lena indulges herself as she traces Kara’s abs, watching them twitch. Her own arousal builds again at Kara’s shallow, expectant breaths, the subtle shift of her body looking for stimulation. 

“This is making me wet, watching you, can you smell it?”

Kara gasps at the question, “Yes, you smell so good, Lena,” She takes a deeper breath through her nose subconsciously. 

Lena’s own breath is becoming short, thighs squeezing together.

Lena dips her hand down to feel what she’s done to Kara. 

Kara let’s out a cry, tilting her hips into the touch.

Lena drinks in the view. Kara’s wild hair across the pillows, her parted lips struggling to let air in and out, neck straining.

“Can you relax for me Kara? Breathe into my touch.”

Kara does, body giving in to Lena’s wishes. Lena doesn't settle on a certain motion, loving the way Kara reacts to each change when she slows down, speeds up, presses lightly on her clit, or teases her entrance. It’s turning Lena on again to the point that she has to relieve some of the pressure between her own legs. 

Lena starts to circle Kara's clit more regularly.

“Lena," Kara struggles to get the words out as her orgasm builds, "are you touching yourself? I can hear you.”

“I couldn’t resist, the sight of you, the sounds you’re making…”

Kara plummets over the edge before Lena can finish her thought. 

Kara only takes a couple breaths before she is pulling Lena on top of her, kissing her fiercely. Lips meet teeth and tongue, legs tangle, bodies move against each other, thighs pressing. Kara’s hands at Lena’s hips delicately directing her.

Lena breaks the kiss for air. They hold each others gaze a second before they both give in to white hot pleasure.

Slowly rocking back down to earth.

Kara catching breath she doesn’t need, head tilted back into the pillows. 

Lena lazily placing her lips on whatever skin is in front of her before she tumbles off Kara.

“Was is really necessary to fly us to the fire escape?” 

Kara laughs at Lena’s random question.

“What can I say? I can’t think straight when you’re involved.”

“I certainly hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = life
> 
> [@disappointingcroissant ](http://disappointingcroissant.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

Lena rolls over in her bed, grabbing the pillow next to her and taking a deep breath in through her nose. 

It smells like Kara.

Kara who reached for her in her sleep last night, like touching Lena was a necessity; up there with food, water and air. Roaming her body like Lena was a dream she didn’t want to wake up from. Pressing against her back like she couldn’t get close enough.

Kara who preceded to wake them both up with soft touches, slow kisses, and a smooth cadence of hips. 

Kara whose name fell reverently from her lips like what she was doing to her was a miracle to be astounded by.

Kara who had to go early this morning because she is Supergirl. Leaving Lena to look back at secret meetings and late night rendezvous. They haven’t had another chance to go on a date. Partly because they were busy and partly because they agreed that being seen together was a risk. Their feelings were getting increasingly hard to hide and they weren't ready to share with anyone else.

It’s only been just over three weeks since Kara crashed onto her balcony, but already Lena feels like her life has changed fundamentally. Kara switched a light on inside of her, illuminating a part she didn’t know existed. 

In retrospect something had been developing between them long before that night. Maybe it wasn’t too crazy, too soon, to feel this way. It’s just, Lena had always thought it was simply physical attraction. Something she had always indulged in by pushing people’s buttons to get a reaction. It was often the only way to feel any semblance of control when so much of her life was out of it. But this? She was in over her head.

Lena’s alarm goes off saving her from her thoughts.

Making her way into the bathroom she spots something on the mirror. Walking over to get a closer look she sees it’s a post-it that reads: “Have a good day, beautiful -K.” She takes the note off the mirror smiling like a fool. Whatever this was, it was way past physical attraction now.

 **Lena:** You know, for someone who claims they don’t know how to be romantic, you sure can make a girl smile.

Knowing Kara is probably still Supergirling, or getting ready for work herself, Lena gets on with her morning routine. By the time she’s walking out the door Kara has replied.

 **Kara:** I guess you inspire me.

\--

Lena has taken care of top priority items by mid-morning, leaving her more susceptible to distraction. With thoughts of Kara circling in her head, Lena decides to make her way down to R&D to spend some time in a lab.

Soldering circuits has always been Lena’s preferred form of meditation. She asks the supervisor of the lab if there’s anything in need of soldering when she get down there. It’s a job usually outsourced or left to interns. Had Lena not done this as a way to relieve stress before, he’d give her a funny look. 

“What is it this time? Merger not going right?”

Lena gives a short laugh, “Something like that.”

As she settles into the job her mind drifts back to Kara. She had become less inclined to shy away from her feelings since that first night. Openly showing Kara affection. Snuggling on the couch, initiating simple touches, stocking her fridge with more food than it’s ever seen, and pulling Kara back to bed to get one last kiss before she had to run off to some emergency. Things you don’t do with someone you’re just having sex with. 

And the sex, the sex was amazing. 

Unsurprisingly thinking of sex with Kara causes Lena to make a truly horrendous blob of a joint on the board. She snaps out of it and looks around embarrassed. Rolling her eyes at herself she tries her best to clean it up.

The last time she was this distracted from work she was in love with Jack. And there it is, the word she’d been avoiding even in her thoughts, _love_. Any way she looked at it she was falling in love. With Kara it felt more uncontrollable; she has never felt so reckless before.

What was really terrifying, though, was how easy it was. Because what was to follow, if they really did make a go of this, was not going to be easy. There’s no way Kara’s friends were going to like this. And the level of scrutiny the press gave Lena’s life, directed at Kara? That can’t end well. Lena gives a frustrated sigh, she’s getting ahead of herself. They should probably talk again. They haven’t had another talk since the night Kara eased her insecurities.

Lena was beginning to learn Kara was more a girl of action, rather than words. Not that she was complaining.

Before Lena’s thoughts could circle back to sex, Jess makes an appearance. 

Out of everyone in Lena’s life she knew Jess was the most likely to notice that something was going on with her. So she wasn’t surprised by the slight prick of knowing in Jess’s voice.

“I thought I’d come down and remind you of your meeting in fifteen minutes.”

That was Jess code for, _I know you forgot_.

“Thank you, Jess. Do you think you could tell Jerry to take notes for me? Have him send me any critical information?”

Jess raises her eyebrows in disbelief at that; she can’t remember the last time Lena skipped a meeting.

“Consider it done. However, I think you still need to come up. Tyler Lundberg is here to see you.”

At that Lena finally gives Jess her full attention. Usually if someone drops by without an appointment Jess knows how to send them on their way without making them feel unimportant. 

But the Lundbergs were potential investors. And after their move to cut ties with weapons manufacturing, Lena couldn’t risk missing an opportunity. 

“Of course, you’re right. Go ahead and show him into my office. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Jess turns without answering, intent on her task.

Lena doesn’t keep Mr. Lundberg waiting long, entering her office 10 minutes later. 

“Mr. Lundberg, sorry to keep you waiting,” 

Tyler takes her offered hand with a firm handshake and a wide smile.

“Not at all, Ms. Luthor. I’m the one who should be apologizing, dropping by unannounced.” His words are professional, but his demeanor is all charisma and charm.

“Yes, indeed. Quite a surprise considering Big Oil hasn’t exactly shown interest in talks in the past.”

“Ah, yes. Well, that’s just that, the past. The new generation of leaders in oil know we have to branch out if we want to continue to grow and be successful.”

“I can’t pretend I’m surprised, given that’s been my pitch for years now.” 

Lena’s snark has an edge of flirtation in it.

Tyler laughs and accepts it as an opening.

“To be totally honest with you Ms. Luthor, I didn’t come here on business. I’ve never been to National City, and was hoping you could show me around.” His tone is suggestive, and his grin is cocky, but he wasn’t being entirely sleazy. Just young and confident.

Lena is put off answering when she hears the familiar whoosh of Supergirl landing on the balcony behind her. Lena turns to see her purposefully making her way to the door and opening it a little forcefully. 

Lena knits her eyebrows in question, trying to think of what could’ve happened to make Supergirl move with such urgency.

Understanding dawns on her face when Supergirl glares at Tyler as she settles her fists at her sides in her signature pose. Her attention lands on Lena a second later. Lena tilts her head and cocks an eyebrow in question.

When Kara doesn’t give any indication that she’s going to speak Lena turns back to Tyler.

“I’m sorry I should attend to this. I would love to _chaperone_ you around town, but am unable to this time around. Please do let me know when you come again.” She was hoping her word choice would clue him in to her romantic disinterest.

“Yes, certainly, I look forward to it. Thank you for allowing me to interrupt your day," he looks to Supergirl giving her a once over, debating something unknown, “I know you are an important woman.” 

He nods to Supergirl and turns to make his way out. 

When the door shuts behind him Lena faces Kara with a smirk on her face.

“That was a _tad_ obvious, darling.”

Lena was going to tease Kara further about her posturing until she takes in Kara’s slight scowl, tense neck, and clenching fists.

Kara still isn’t offering any explanation so Lena tries to coax it out of her.

“Did you just… happen to be flying by?”

Kara stalks over to where Lena is standing behind her desk, finally speaking up. 

“I’d rather focus on what it is _you_ were doing.” 

Lena has to take a step back when Kara doesn’t stop advancing. The back of her thighs hit her desk, trapping her. Her heart rate picks up, words escape her. 

“You were flirting.” Kara supplies for her. She brings a hand up to Lena’s neck, fingers tickling down. Her eyes follow their path to Lena’s chest where she see’s the effect she’s having in the heavy rise and fall of Lena’s chest. 

“It’s business. The boys have their golf, and I make deals playing with their malleable egos.” Lena wouldn’t even convince herself with the way her voice wavers.

Kara’s face hardens, unsatisfied with the answer. Her hands go to Lena’s waist to lift her onto the desk, oblivious to the items knocked over in the process. She guides Lena’s thighs up to her own waist, leaning into Lena’s body so that she has to brace herself, hands on the desk behind her, ankles hooking behind Kara’s back.

“Admit it, Lena. You were attracted to him,” faces inches apart, Kara’s expression daring Lena to lie.

Lena is beyond turned on by Kara’s possessive hold. Wanting more she decides to provoke Kara.

“I have eyes, Supergirl.” 

Kara nearly snarls at the defiance in Lena’s voice. Not breaking eye contact, her hands push Lena’s skirt higher. She delights when Lena’s breath hitches and she lifts her hips to allow Kara to hike her skirt up around her hips.

Lena lowers herself back down. The shiver that travels up her spine is caused as much by the cold surface of the desk as the anticipation for Kara’s plans.

“Do you think he could make you scream like I do?” 

Kara’s brings one hand up, burying it in jet black hair, tugging to expose Lena’s neck. With the thumb of her other hand she massages just under Lena’s hipbone; a spot, she has learned, where Lena loves attention.

Kara’s smile is smug against Lena’s neck when Lena doesn’t answer.

“I expect answers, Ms. Luthor.” 

Kara’s lips drift up Lena's neck as she inhales her scent. Her thumb moves to tease over Lena’s underwear.

“Fuck! No... Kara, please.”

“Aw, you’re just telling me what I want to hear,” Kara tsks, “I bet you’d beg him too, you’re insatiable.”

“It’s just you.” Lena doesn’t mean to break the atmosphere Kara had been building. But the thoughts that have been crowding her mind all morning were demanding to be heard.

Kara stops, pulls back, and opens her mouth to ask a question, but is cut off.

“Ms. Luthor, Mr. Leventhal is here to give you his notes on the meeting in person. I know you asked him to send them over, but he’s insistent.” Jess’s voice comes over the intercom.

If Lena had heat vision, Kara is sure that phone would be toast right now. 

Instead, ever the composed business woman, Lena reaches over to press a button, legs still wrapped around Kara. 

“That’s fine, Jess. Send him in, in 10.”

Kara steps back and helps Lena get back on her feet.

“You know, 10 minutes is enough time…” Lena tries, even as she smooths out her skirt.

Kara laughs at the insinuation.

“Yeah, but you might want some time to uh, fix all this.” Kara’s finger points to Lena’s mussed hair. 

“Besides, I wouldn't want to keep such an _important woman_.” Kara parrots Tyler’s words with a wry grin as she starts walking backward toward the balcony. “Continue at my place later instead?”

“Yeah, I’ll try to be out of here by 7.”

Kara gives Lena a wink before she’s out the door and in the air.

\--

 _"It’s just you.”_ Echos in Kara’s head all afternoon. Sure, Lena had said it in the middle of them kind of pushing boundaries between what was real and pretend, but she thought there was a something else behind those words. Sighing at finding herself in limbo, Kara decides to focus on something familiar.

 **Kara:** I was thinking of getting take-out, any requests?  
**Lena:** Whatever you want is fine.

The short answer is irrationally unsatisfying, and Kara mumbles to herself to get it together as she searches through menus absently.

After nearly five minutes of this Kara huffs under her breath, “Like you don’t already have these menus memorized. What is going on with you? Is it that stupid guy from Lena’s office? I mean you weren’t just pretending to be jealous…”

Kara sits on a stool in her kitchen, hands covering her face, “And now I’m talking to myself.”

_Back to food, Kara. You know food, you can handle food._

Kara manages to break through her thoughts enough to order food, making sure to order a salad for Lena. Then she goes about distracting herself with cleaning up her apartment.

Lena shows up just before she fluffs the couch pillows for the hundredth time.

“Hey!” Kara tries to come off less agitated than she feels.

Lena gives Kara a kiss on the cheek when they hug. Kara has noticed that simple displays of affection like this have been increasing but it still catches her off guard, making her duck her head, hand coming up to fidget with glasses that aren’t there. 

“Hey, yourself.”

The butterflies in Lena’s stomach are going crazy and for half a second she wonders if Kara can hear them. 

They’re both brought out of their inner thoughts by the delivery guy arriving right behind Lena. She steps fully into the apartment and watches the exchange between them, smiling when Kara asks about a sick pet they must’ve talked about last time before saying goodbye.

“You want to eat while watching something?” 

Kara asks as she’s closing the door, making her way to the kitchen island. She concentrates on unloading food, not really making eye contact with Lena. It catches Lena’s attention that Kara seems a little on edge. She decides to play it cool. 

“Yeah, actually, I’ve been meaning to watch _‘Finding Vivian Maier’_ , it’s on Netflix.”

This is usually where Kara would engage and ask what it’s about, but instead she distracts herself with getting out plates.

“You want anything to drink?”

Lena studies her, wondering what could have Kara so preoccupied.

“Just water, thanks,” testing Kara’s attention she continues, “I’m a bit of photography nerd and it’s about this guy who found a box of photo negatives and falls down this rabbit hole of trying to figure out the story of the woman who took them.”

“Sounds neat!” Kara’s putting on a chipper facade but Lena isn’t convinced.

Lena lets it go, deciding Kara will talk about it, whatever _it_ is, when she’s ready.

They put together their own plates and settle on the couch, turning on the documentary. 

As soon a Kara is done with her food and doesn’t have anything to occupy her hands, she gets fidgety. It doesn’t escape Lena’s notice but honestly this documentary is fascinating to her so it’s easy to keep any worries about Kara in her periphery.

She is broken out of her fascination when Kara pauses the movie suddenly.

“Can we talk?”

Lena stiffens at those words. Her knee-jerk reaction is to think they couldn’t be followed by anything good. The rational side of her brain makes her take a breath, reminding herself she wanted Kara to come to her with what’s on her mind.

“Of course.” She turns toward Kara to give her her full attention.

“Today, at your office, when I, uh, got possessive. Because of that guy. It wasn’t all show. And, I’ve been thinking about it since.” 

“Yeah?” Lena prods, “What were you thinking?”

Kara decides ripping it off like a band-aid is the best option.

“I was thinking that we could make this thing exclusive. If you wanted.” 

Lena can’t disguise that she is surprised, but has enough presence of mind to scoot closer to Kara before she can take it the wrong way. Her bent leg touches Kara’s thigh, and she reaches out to squeeze her hand.

“I would love to be exclusively yours.” 

“Yeah?”

Lena leans forward to give her a reassuring kiss, “Yes, Kara.”

“Great!” And instantly Kara is back to herself, “Um, I need some time to figure out how to tell Alex, and work… I probably should’ve told them about you knowing about Supergirl already.”

“I’m in no hurry. I like sneaking around with you. But, I do look forward to showing you off.” Lena idly plays with the seam on the inner thigh of Kara’s jeans.

“So it’s official? We’re dating? You’re my girlfriend?”

Something inside of Lena eases at Kara's innocent demeanor. Hearing Kara call her her girlfriend wipes away any doubt. 

“Yes, it’s official. We’re dating. You’re… my girlfriend.”

Lena tests out the word, feeling a bit juvenile, but absurdly happy. 

She looks around the apartment needing her attention taken up by something else, still utterly unfamiliar with this feeling, still a little shocked Kara wants this.

“You know, this resembles that first date you described all those nights ago.”

“That hadn’t escaped my notice.” 

“Is it everything you dreamed of?”

“And more.”

“Have you decided whether you’re going to kiss me or chicken out?” Lena hints, tucking her lip between her teeth.

“I love pot stickers too much to chicken out.” Kara teases.

Lena goes to push Kara’s shoulder for the bad joke only to have Kara use her movement to help her pull Lena to straddle her lap.

Lena yelps at the sudden change in position. When Kara pushes up to get closer to her lips she is stopped, hands pressing against her chest.

“I’m not sure you deserve kisses now.” 

“Awww come on, I was just joking. You made my dreams come true tonight, how could I not want to kiss you,” Kara runs her hands up and down Lena’s thighs as she talks.

Lena knows she’s still referring to the "fantasy" first date, but she can’t help but hope she’s also talking about making things official. She runs her fingers through Kara’s hair, unable to stay fake mad for long. 

Kara closes her eyes at the attention, a content smile on her face. Lena’s heart squeezes at the sight.

_God, she’s beautiful. And the most powerful being on the planet. And she wants to be with me._

Lena doesn’t want to overthink right now so she leans down, fingers tipping Kara’s chin up. The kiss is tentative. Both their eyes closed now, they pull back, lips brushing against one another only to come together again.

Kara’s hands make their way past Lena’s hips, up her back, under her shirt. When Lena changes the angle of the kiss Kara holds her closer, a hint of her tongue licks at Lena’s bottom lip and she opens her mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Lena’s nails scratch at Kara’s scalp, massaging Kara’s tongue with her own. She keeps it short, pulling back only to have Kara chase, eagerly reuniting their lips.

Lena’s hands go to Kara’s shoulders, keeping herself steady as the momentum builds. They both get lost in the intensity; holds tighten, bodies draw together, breath gets lost.

Lena breaks the kiss, gives an anxious exhale, feels raw from the day’s discoveries, “Take me to bed.”

Kara’s answer is immediate.

“Hold on,” Kara warns before lifting Lena as she stands. Lena wraps herself around Kara.

When they get to the end of her bed, Kara leans over to lay Lena down. Lena scoots back, watching as Kara starts to take her own clothes off. Following her lead Lena undresses herself as well, eyes never leaving the deliciously toned body being exposed to her. 

Lena lies back, making room for Kara between her legs as she crawls up the bed, eyes raking over Lena’s body.

“You’re beautiful, Lena. And you’re making me really happy by being mine.”

Lena pulls Kara down by the back of the neck as she lowers herself onto her forearms, settling her hips on top of Lena’s. 

Lena gasps at the contact just before she brings their lips back together in a passion filled kiss. When Kara rests her body more fully on Lena they both moan their bliss. Kara’s hand goes to the curve of Lena’s breast, thumb absently stroking. Humming her approval, Lena arches into the touch. Kara touches her with more purpose, palming her breast, squeezing as she rolls her body into Lena.

They break the kiss, Lena for air, Kara to soak in the sensations caused by the friction of their bodies. Kara’s mouth replaces her hand on Lena’s breast; kissing to the side, underneath, and finally on her nipple. She swirls her tongue before taking it in her mouth and sucking lightly. Before Lena can fully enjoy the feeling, Kara is moving over to her other breast, giving it the same attention. 

Kara’s hand has made it’s way down, pushing on Lena’s knee to spread her legs wider. She drags her hand up her thigh slowly, fingers digging into skin. The simple touch has Lena panting. 

Kara runs her fingers through the hair between Lena’s legs.

“I want to touch you too,” Lena’s hands are on Kara’s jaw, pulling her back up.

Kara shifts to straddle one of Lena’s thighs.

Despite Kara having a head start, it’s Lena who dives in to feel how wet Kara is first. Kara rests her forehead on Lena’s shoulder, shuddering at her touch.

Kara comes back to herself, continuing her exploration, releasing a low moan when her fingers finally slide against Lena.

“I will never get tired of the feel of you.” 

“You make me feel really good,” Lena lifts her hips into Kara’s hand to emphasize her point.

Kara switches to more purposeful strokes through Lena’s folds. Lena mirrors her movement, spreading Kara’s wetness. 

“Gah, I’m already so worked up.” Kara confesses, hand faltering against Lena.

“Hold off, just a little while, for me.” Lena uses a less stimulating caress.

She has noticed Kara comes easily when they first get started - has been wondering if it’s a Super senses thing. She’s been dying to play with it. 

Kara repeats “Yeah” over and over again until she finds the right slow wave of movement against Lena’s hand. She recovers some composure. They move against each in an unhurried flow.

“Kara, I want you inside me.”

Kara could come from Lena’s words alone, but she keeps her own pleasure at bay and grants Lena’s wish by slipping two fingers inside. Lena’s body jolts to meet Kara’s hand as she pulls out and pushes back in. Losing herself in her own arousal she bends her knees to get more leverage. She bumps the back of her hand, pushing into Kara.

A pitiful moan escapes Kara’s mouth as the muted warmth between her legs intensifies to an electric pulse. She buries her face in Lena’s neck. Lena can feel her lips against her skin as she lets out a gruff, “Lena.” It sounds like a warning and a plea at the same time.

Lena’s caught up in her own building orgasm, but she manages to get out one last request, "Come for me.” 

Kara breaks, thrusting into Lena as she seeks her own release with bolder movements, increasing pressure. Lena’s far gone but her fingers still manage to rub Kara’s clit. 

“Christ… Kara!”

The way Kara’s hip is brushing against Lena has her free falling into ecstasy suddenly, crying out.

Kara isn’t far behind, hit with a euphoric tide of feeling. _Everything_ all at once.

Kara falls half on top of Lena, limbs limp. When she recovers she lifts off of Lena, mindful of her need for air. Lena doesn’t seem to agree with the move. She follows Kara, tucking into her chest.

Kara sighs at the overwhelming affection she feels. 

The corners of Lena’s lips quirk up at the sound, comforted. She might not be ready to share her revelation of love with words, but, for now, she is content with trying to show Kara. She breaks them out of their mutual reverie, wanting to continue showing Kara right now.

“I hope you know I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh, we’re just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@disappointingcroissant ](http://disappointingcroissant.tumblr.com/)


End file.
